


Звонок

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed





	Звонок

Бояться Занзаса - полезно и даже иногда необходимо. Маммон выучила это прекрасно, она шмыгает носом и косится, извлекая на свет длинную грязноватого цвета ленту. Когда Маммон выросла, туалетную бумагу она стала носить в кармане плаща.  
Процедура отнимает не больше двух минут - Занзас не успевает заскучать, - Маммон оглушительно чихает, вытирает нос, и на испачканной бумаге начинают проступать цифры.  
\- Ты потому и считаешь, что деньги не пахнут, - приходит в голову Занзасу. Шутка кажется смешной, но Маммон, насупившись, пожимает плечами. Если у нее и есть какие-то мысли по этому поводу - все остались при ней.  
Номер банковского счета Фонга все явственнее виден.  
\- Ты бы и мать родную продала, не то что старого приятеля.  
\- Ты бы тоже, - мстительно отвечает Маммон, смысл сказанного доходит до нее через секунду, она ойкает и исчезает.  
\- Я бы тоже, - соглашается Занзас, рассматривая пустое место, где она только что стояла. - Мы бы все. Других здесь и не бывает.  
Кончиками пальцев он тянет к себе бумажку. Четкими витиеватыми буквами выписано имя владельца, название банка - какого-то неизвестного, - нетрудно разобрать половину из двадцати цифр, а вот остальные вышли смазанными, как будто кто-то капнул водой на едва высохшие чернила. Ниже идет приписка - уже совершенно неразборчивая, должно быть, кодовое слово.  
\- Ну и дрянь эта твоя техника.  
\- Я предупреждала, - отвечает Маммон из-за спины. - Если бы она работала лучше, я бы давно ограбила Федеральную резервную систему и уехала жить в Тайланд.  
\- Тогда придумай что-нибудь получше, - требует Занзас.  
Маммон - уже над его плечом - неуверенно сопит.  
\- Я передумала, - сообщает она после долгого молчания. - Давай не будем его грабить. Подам блюдо холодным. Встречусь ним как-нибудь потом, тогда и разберусь. Все равно у него на счете три цента, наверное. У него же все не как у людей. Он траву ест и спит, стоя на углях. Зачем ему деньги, - сердито бормочет Маммон прямо над ухом.  
Занзас улыбается, представляя себе ее возмущенное лицо. Он резко заводит руку за спину и хватает Маммон за плащ.  
Пойманная, она выглядит бледнее обычного. Кажется, боится пошевелиться.  
\- Я руку испачкал в твоих соплях, - говорит Занзас. - Так что на полпути мы это не бросим. Никуда тебе не деться, придумывай.  
\- Ладно. Ладно, - Маммон примирительно показывает ему белые аккуратные ладошки. - Я могу ведь просто поехать к нему туда - ну где он там живет - и напасть из-за угла. Он и опомниться не успеет, как забудет, что выходят обычно не через окно.  
\- Не отпущу, - отвечает Занзас. - Еще идеи?  
\- Наверное, у него есть ученики, - говорит Маммон, - с ними проще. Можно разыскать их.  
\- Уже лучше. Еще? Больная старая мама? Годовалая дочь? Как раз по нашей специальности.  
\- Не знаю, - выдавливает Маммон, - он и родился-то от святого духа, должно быть. Или что у них вместо него, вышагнул прямо из нирваны.  
\- Ну, со святым духом будет посложнее, - хмыкает Занзас и отпускает ее.  
\- Может быть, зря я вообще тебе рассказала, - вздыхает Маммон, оправляя помявшийся плащ, и немного отодвигается.  
\- Что, не хочешь, чтобы мы нашли и зверски убили маму Фонга? - ухмыляется Занзас. Он ведь и вправду готов половину Варии отправить за косоглазой мамашей.   
Маммон поправляет капюшон, глядит на Занзаса честными глазами и мотает головой.  
\- А я хочу.  
Что бы там ни разыгралось у Маммон, то ли жалость, то ли опасения, то ли ей кажется, что мать Фонга будет похуже сыночка, то ли у нее есть план еще коварней, а Фонг тут не цель, а средство, - Занзас на секунду задерживается на этой мысли, но тут же отбрасывает ее, - что бы там у нее ни разыгралось, передумать уже поздно. Если бы ему самому звонили полшестого утра, чтобы прочитать нотацию, как это умудрился сделать Фонг, то от кого-то уже не осталось бы и мокрого места.  
Занзас дотягивается и легко хватает Маммон за нос.  
\- Ты что! - пищит она, вырывается и снова тянется за туалетной бумагой.  
\- Да не сержусь я, - говорит Занзас. Бояться его полезно и, в общем, даже необходимо, но, когда так делают все подряд, - надоедает. - Почти. Вот надерем задницу твоему китайцу - тогда совсем перестану.  
Он и вправду не слишком зол. В половине шестого они уже закончили, но еще не спали, и Маммон схватила трубку прежде, чем Занзас успел дотянуться и сломать телефон, а потом и вовсе сбежала - а вернулась с виноватым, злым и хитрым видом.  
\- Это Фонг. Нашел время для поучений, - сказала она, и, прежде чем Занзас успел спросить, почему Маммон бегает вокруг, сверкая пятками, не выключает телефон в постели и разговаривает с китайцами, - добавила: - Давай с ним сделаем что-нибудь плохое!  
Когда дело касалось плохого, Занзас всегда был легок на подъем.  
Занзас отнимает у нее кусочек сопливой бумаги и разворачивает. На мятой поверхности все тем же четким витиеватым почерком выписаны координаты.


End file.
